takeshis_anime_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
New character ideas 1
The brave superhuman. His wounded eyes are like two pieces of steel. His streaming hair is the color of valuable emeralds. He has many scars on his body - something he never talks about. His outfits are revealing, and he prefers clothes made from finest silk. The brillaint and cool mage. His sensuous hair is royal purple. His wounded eyes are like two pieces of steel. His voice is calm and authoritative. His exotic clothes show off his narrow build, and he prefers them to be made from finest silk. The snarky detective. His eyes are like two lagoons. His flowing hair is the color of alabaster. He has many scars on his body. This secret agent is always the muscle of his little group, yet is also surprisingly likeable and well-adjusted. His dangerous eyes are ivory. His azure hair is soft and silky to the touch. His outfits are fashionable, and he has a preference for yellow. He always wears an expensive necklace. This kitsune is cool and elegant. His hair is the color of burning flames. His beige eyes express emotions in a way no words can. His voice is absolutely perfect. He likes to wear an expensive mask. This secret agent seems evil, but has good intentions. His apricot-colored eyes call to you. His charmingly spikey hair is the color of coffee with cream. This artist acts in an extremely femminine way. His wounded eyes are like two drops of molten gold. His wind-blown hair is sapphire. His voice is absolutely perfect. His clothes are comfortable, and he has a preference for gray. This adventurer is pretty much completely insane. Yet cute. His intriguing eyes are like two gold coins. His emerald hair is bound by a single yellow ribbon. His voice is like thunder. This thief is as socially akward as he is cute. His hypnotic eyes are lemon-yellow. His hair is the color of blue tropical waters. He tends to be soft-spoken. His clothes are skin-tight, he has a preference for gray, and he prefers they be made from leather. This samurai is tough, but there's a hint of kindness in his nature. His luxuriant hair is chestnut. His dangerous eyes are scarlet. He has a charming accent. His lips look kissable. The intelligent, mysterious playboy. His eyes are like two pools of water. His thick hair is mauve. The disloyal, mysterious thief. His sky-blue eyes are always looking at painful memories. His sensuous hair is gold. He speaks softly, yet every word carries. His skin is smooth and perfectly hairless. He has tribal tattoos all over his body. His outfits are fashionable, he has a preference for blue, and he prefers they be made from finest silk. The social, strange warrior. His hair is the color of smoke. His peach-colored eyes have a hyptonic quality you can't resist. His clothes are exotic, and he has a thing for large belts with large buckles. This fox-demon is extremely quirky. His apricot-colored eyes speak of inner dangers. His chestnut hair flutters artistically in the wind. When he speaks, he speaks each word dramatically and clearly. Category:New character